


my dark and muddy waters (to your sun’s flashing glory)

by carlasound



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: AND HE BECOMES A CHAUFFEUR GUYS COME ON, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BAMF Beverly, BAMF Eddie, BILL SAID HE WAS GOOD WITH BIKES, Bisexual Bill Denbrough, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Coming of Age, Dancer!Stan, F/F, F/M, Fluff, FootballPlayer!Ben, FootballPlayer!Mike, Friends to Lovers, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Stanley Uris, I mean, Lots of swearing cause they’re teens, M/M, More tags to be added, My First Work in This Fandom, None of the demon shit, Pansexual Mike Hanlon, PastelGoth!Richie, Richie’s Trashmouth, Sonia Kaspbrak's A+ Parenting, Three of the losers are in a fine arts school, Writer!Bill, almost forgot, because fuck that asshole, because that’s actually canon to the book, but like it will be alluded to further in, including Jackie, just cause I said so, lmao Stan gets all flustered at Mike’s muscles a lot, mechanic!Eddie, no pennywise, punk!eddie, slight angst, so criticism is welcome, so much of that actually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-15 09:38:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15410085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carlasound/pseuds/carlasound
Summary: Mike Hanlon goes to Portland every other summer to visit his cousin, Jackie.Jackson Jones goes to Derry every other summer to visit her cousin, Mike.It’s the summer before their senior year, and Jackie has decided to bring her squad along for the ride.———In which: Richie Tozier is a trashmouthed half pastel-goth (half everything else) who listens to The Cure and Biggie Smalls and Eddie Kaspbrak is a punk that takes nobody’s shit and rocks leather jackets and white T-shirts like a badass (while listening to My Chemical Romance and Lana Del Ray because he gives no shits); Mike Hanlon is a friendly farm boy and football player and Stan Uris is a sarcastic birdwatcher and dancer; Beverly Marsh discovers she kinda has a thing for sweet, bashful boys who play on the football team and write poetry and Ben Hanscom discovers he kinda has a thing for freckled redheads who smoke weed and will fuck up anyone who messes with her friends; Bill Denbrough has just realized he’s in love with his childhood best friend and Jackson Jones has known for a long time that her feelings towards her childhood best friend are more than just platonic.





	my dark and muddy waters (to your sun’s flashing glory)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! I’m Carla. This is my first fanfic on this site. Not in general, I’m on Wattpad and ff.net, but I haven’t used the latter in legit years lmaoooo
> 
> Anyways this fanfic is because I’m obsessed with the book and movie version of It. And I love Reddie. And there’s not enough Stanlon fanfic on this site. Also I wanted a punk Eddie and there is not enough of that in the world
> 
> I DO NOT OWN THE BOOK OR ANY MOVIE VERSION OF IT BY STEPHEN KING. I DON’T OWN THE CHARACTERS EITHER. JUST BORROWING THEM BECAUSE STEPHEN KING WAS MEAN TO THEM.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike thinks about how much he loves summertime, and Jackie arrives in Derry for the summer with her squad in tow.

Mike Hanlon loves summertime.

For him, summer was the end of another dull school year, whooping as he and his friends tossed all their books into the nearest trash can. It meant getting on their bikes and riding towards Bill’s house for a celebratory start-of-the-summer movie — whatever had just been released on Netflix. It meant going down to the quarry when the day was too hot, and taking a dip in the lake.

It meant taking pictures of whatever the fuck they were doing that day and posting them on Twitter and Instagram, adding weird captions like ‘ _how the fuck did I end up here_ ’ (when Bill and Eddie had a contest to see who could name the most known diseases. Eddie won) or ‘ _we saw, we tried, we failed_ ’ (he used that one when he and Ben tried to replicate the ‘I’m flying’ scene from Titanic on Bill’s bed, and Ben fell and broke his wrist).

It meant going to the library to find new things to read with Ben, the smell of fresh new books tickling his nose and warming his heart.

Mostly, summer meant seeing Jackie.

It’s Jackie’s turn to come up to Derry for the summer, and Mike couldn’t be more excited. They’d been doing this every summer since they were six, even after their parents had stopped talking. Even after Mike’s parents had died. It was a tradition they’d upheld to this day, and this year it was Jackie’s turn.

Mike’s standing outside, waiting for Jackie’s black Impala — the one she bought because of her Supernatural obsession — to pull up in front of him. He checks the time. _3:54_. Jackie said they’d be in Derry at around four (he doesn’t doubt it, because Jackie is good with directions, and she’s practically memorized the whole route from Portland to Derry and vice versa). By “they”, she means the rest of her crew.

Mike’s known Richie, Beverly, and Stan almost as long as he’s known Jackie. Jackie is the reason he’s even friends with them, and he considers them family as much as he considers Bill, Ben, and Eddie family.

He grins harder as he thinks of Richie Tozier, of his loud, vulgar mouth constantly getting him into trouble. Of Beverly Marsh’s hard eyes, of her tough girl exterior that disappeared whenever she was with people she loves.

Mike’s smile becomes fond and a bit dreamy as thoughts of Stan Uris’s curly hair and sarcastic quips fill his brain. He loves Stan’s hair. He loves his smile, the way he rolls his eyes whenever Bev, Jackie, and Richie are doing something stupid, how he looks on a sunny day, the sunshine giving him a soft, warm glow.

His lips. Oh god, Mike could write fucking poetry about those lips. How they curl upwards whenever Mike tells a joke. How they smirk whenever Stan fires off a good comeback at Richie, who would always crow “Stan the Man gets off on a good one!”, while Mike, Jackie, and Bev roll around, clutching their sides as they cackle loudly. How they part slightly when —

Mike’s thoughts are cut off by the whir of an engine, shaking him out of his daydream. He sees the Impala pull up on the other side of the dusty road. He checks the time again. _4:03_.

Mike hears Jackie before he sees her: “MIKEY. GET THE FUCK OVER HERE. I HAVEN’T SEEN YOU IN SO LONG. OH MY FUCKING GOD IT’S BEEN FOREVER AND FOUR YEARS YOU GOT SO TALL HOW THE FU— ”

She cuts herself off when she flings all five feet and five inches of her at him. He was expecting it, but he still makes an oof noise as she crashes into him.

They fall over, of course, with Jackie hugging him tight around his neck, legs wrapped around his waist.

His cousin grins down at him with dark purple lips, her wild black and red curls brushing his face. Mike chuckles, his returning smile bright and blinding. Snap-chatting each other weird selfies for the past year had nothing on seeing her in real life.

“Hey bitch,” she says cheerily.

“Jerk,” he shoots back, and her laughter rings loud and clear in his ears.

“Wow, thanks _so_ much for your help unloading all this shit, Jacks. Really appreciate it.” Mike looks over Jackie’s shoulder. Beverly Marsh is in all her red headed glory, her ruby red lips curled down in a scowl, gold tinted aviators unable to hide the mock glare she’s aiming in their direction. A few travel bags lie in a heap near her feet.

“Don’t take that tone with me, young lady! I’ll ground you!” Jackie hollers back.

“No you wouldn’t,” Stan says as he slams the car door shut. He walks to the trunk and grabs a large purple suitcase. “Bev wouldn’t hesitate.”

“Hestitate to what?” Richie Tozier’s loud voice suddenly pipes up. Mike glances at him, and does a double take. He’s got light purple streaks in his thick black hair now, and he can see the sparkly winged eyeliner from where he’s lying. “D’you mean like that vine ‘ _I won’t hesitate, bitch_ ’ kind of hesitate? God Staniel, could you be more fucking vague?”

“Who the fuck says _vague_ , Richie?”

As Richie and Stan bicker, Mike pushes Jackie off with his body, ignoring her indignant squawk. He walks up to Bev, spreads his arms, and Bev falls into him easily, her own arms winding round his neck in a tight embrace. She hasn’t grown much, maybe about less than two inches since he last saw her about a year ago.

“Hi, Mikey,” she says happily.

“Hi yourself, Bev Marsh. It’s been a year if it’s been a day,” he jokes, and he can feel Bev’s eye roll even if he can’t see it. She ignores his lame joke and hugs him tighter.

“Bev, quit hoggin’ all the Mike-Meat, you can’t have him for yourself! That’s not fair to the rest of us mere mortals!” Richie demands. Bev turns around and clutches Mike tight in her arms.

“My precious!” She hisses.

“Surprisingly spot on Golem impression, Marsh. Eight out of ten,” Stan decides, his back turned to them. Mike can see him reaching into the backseat and grabbing a light purple backpack, and tossing it behind him carelessly. Richie gasps.

“Staniel Uris, I cannot believe you would abuse my precious belongings in such a way!” Richie shrieks in his British-guy Voice, and Mike, Bev, and Stan all groan.

Jackie springs up from her place on the ground. “Bloody hell, Stan the Man!” She cries in an only slightly more convincing British Voice. “Wot’s this I ‘ear ‘bout you goin’ around and kickin’ poor Richard’s bloody things! Tha’s not very kind of yeh, innit?”

She cackles loudly, and Richie high fives her while the rest of them groan even louder. Bev lets go of Mike to go reprimand Richie and Jackie. Stan approaches him slowly.

Mike smiles at him, and Stan returns it shyly. “Hey Mike,” he says softly, and Mike’s heart melts.

“It’s been a while, Stan the Man.”

Stan rolls his eyes fondly, and starts towards Mike, arms outstretched. Mike opens up his own arms, and envelops Stan in a warm embrace. He realizes with delight that though he had an obvious growth spurt, Stan barely comes up to his chin.

“Missed you,” Mike murmurs against Stan’s hair, and Stan chuckles, his reply of “I missed you too” muffled against Mike’s shoulder.

“Okay, you’ve all had your fill of Mikey and his amazing muscles. My turn!” Richie cries, pushing Stan away.

Richie attacks him just as Jackie had before, but Mike’s prepared this time, so he doesn’t fall over. He’s still thrown off quite a bit, because Richie’s probably shot up about four inches since last year, and is now less than an inch taller than Mike himself.

“I missed your sweet ass, Mike ‘n Ike!” Richie practically screams in his ear, and Mike instinctively jerks his head away, but laughs.

“Missed your ass too, Trashmouth,” he teases.

Richie beams at him, then leaps out of Mike’s arms to go bother Stan.

Mike stares at them. Beverly’s wearing something she most likely designed herself — a simple yellow and orange floral dress, with a pair of black combat boots she bought at a thrift store last summer. Jackie’s got on her trusty black leather jacket — the one Stan gifted her when she turned fifteen — and a lacy pastel purple crop top, with high heeled boots and dark washed jean shorts.

Stan, meanwhile, is dressed as immaculately as ever — a navy blue polo shirt tucked into khaki shorts. Mike’s surprised that they aren’t wrinkled, but figures that if anyone could keep their clothes as neat as possible in a two and half hour car ride, it’s Stan. The shade of blue looks terrific on Stan, but Mike pushes those thoughts away. He instead turns to Richie, who’s currently showing an unimpressed Stan what looks to be his velociraptor impression.

If there’s one thing Mike knows for sure about Richie, it’s that his style of clothes is unconventional. Richie claims it changes with the time of month, the seasons, his current mood, or whatever music genre he’s currently hooked up on, but Mike isn’t sure.

Right now, Richie’s donned a snapback with the _Straight Outta Compton_ logo, a pair of black leggings with bleeding white crosses, a light blue collared shirt with spikes on the collar, and his favourite pair of red heeled combat boots. His own leather jacket — unlike Jackie’s signature black, Richie’s is red to match his combats — is tied around his waist.

Mike looks him over again and smirks. _Totally Eddie’s type._

”Hurry up, assholes,” Jackie says, grabbing several of their bags. She heaves them onto her back in a way that could probably kill a normal person, and turns to everyone else. “I haven’t seen my Derry boys in two years, and they're probably going crazy from the anticipation of seeing me again.

”That’s debatable,” Stan interjects, and Jackie flips him off as Richie, Mike, and Bev all snicker. 

“She’s right, though. The boys’ll be happy to meet you guys. Hurry up.” Mike grabs some of their stuff, leaving the rest to Richie, Bev, and Stan, and follows Jackie towards the farm. “Gramps has set up your rooms. You guys can get settled and rested, and tomorrow we’re going to Bill’s.”

”Why not today?” Jackie whines up ahead. 

“Because we’re tired as shit, Jay-Jay.” Beverly turns to Mike. “Who wouldn’t be, after being in a car with Richie for three hours?”

”Oh, that’s how it is, Marsh? I’ll fucking show ya!” Richie jumps at Bev, dropping the bags he was carrying. Bev shrieks, and they both roll around in the grass, wrestling. 

Mike hears Jackie happily egging them on, and turns to Stan beside him. Stan looks on with only an eyeroll and a sigh.

Mike smiles. _Yup. This is my family. My pretty fucking crazy family._  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! 


End file.
